The Rewards of Guilt
by Ambre Astral
Summary: Tim is still feeling guilty about the cupcake & Abby gets her revenge in a very unexpected way. McAbby. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show! =D**

* * *

**The Rewards of Guilt  
**by Special Agent Starr  
**  
**The rumbling of thunder could be heard again through the thick walls of the structure. Yes, there was another stormy, Monday evening going on outside of the NCIS building. The sun that had tried to shine its way through the gray, water-filled clouds earlier in the day had given up at any attempt a few hours ago and retreated to the other side of the globe. Maybe it'd be more successful there.

The only thing lighting up the sky now was the flashes of lightening that often accompanied the whips of thunder. The heavy raindrops pounded furiously on anything that dare stand in its path to the ground. Playing its part in the in the gloomy symphony, the wind would occasionally cut the air, whistling a violent tune.

Timothy McGee was glad to be safely secure between the sturdy walls of the elevator at the moment, and away from the danger of the unfavorable weather. Though, that would be changing soon, soon he would be out in it.

Gibbs had given them the order to leave for the night, letting them loose a little earlier than expected, to allow them time to be cautious on the drenched, slick roads. Well, maybe the allowance was more for his and Tony's benefit than to anyone else's advantage because he assumed that Jethro and Ziva would be driving like they normally did; which wasn't normal at all. He just had to take care of some business first.

Tapping his index finger against the perspiring plastic he held, he thought about how he was going to apologize for his childish and illicit behavior. The "Cupcake Incident" as many now referred to it, was still troubling his conscience, even weeks after its happening.

He felt as though he could never say he was sorry enough for putting the inkling of mistrust in his and Abby's relationship, no matter how far time buried it. Fact of the matter was it was still there, and that was unacceptable.

Strolling out into the hallway, he stopped a few inches short of the entrance and took the opportunity to recollect. There she was, her back to him, bobbing along with her music while it seemed she was shutting things down and preparing to head out, being her vivacious, loving, radiant self, as if nothing had ever happened.

Oh, but he remembered that day, dredging up the memory of the powers that succulent, chocolaty, delight held. The way it had sucked out his honorability for the virtue of right and wrong, good versus evil, and pulled him with an ironclad embrace straight into the clutches of transgression. A hold to which he had made a frighteningly pathetic struggle toward refusal.

To what merit was the value of his friendship? He had stolen from a dearly beloved companion. Stolen! He had committed a federal offense, and as if that weren't enough of a sentence, one that had victimized a sweet, unsuspecting, friend with the kindest of hearts. The latter fact added the magnetic ball and chain to the metal floor of the situation.

What kind of man could not resist the calls of simple household kitchen ingredients? No matter how hungry he may have been or how delicious the treat had proven to be, it had only satisfied him for a short time. Leaving only the aftertaste of guilt and shame of how easily he could be weakened, which was simply evil by comparison.

The questioning of the strength of character he had perceived himself to have, would be put on the backburner. For now, he would show that he remained man enough to admit to his wrongdoing and do everything within his power to seek forgiveness from the one he had wronged.

"I hope you're not leaving just yet," He snuck behind her and pecked his lips to her cheek, "I have something for you." Then, he reached the arm bearing the gift around her so that she could grab it.

He sensed the eye rolling but felt the push of her cheek that had happened simultaneously, as slender fingers took over the weight of the Caf-Pow.

"Timmy, how long are you going to keep this up? It's been weeks since you ate my Chocoholics Choice Cupcake!" she wondered, not too put off by her end of the deal, but he was getting a tid annoying.

He constricted his arms around her gently, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"As long as it takes for you to know I'm sorry, no matter how many Caf-Pows, replacement cupcakes, hugs, kisses, CD's, chokers…" he let the options drift off, knowing she knew the amount he would give her was endless. Not that she would demand them, which surprised him, "Whatever it takes to win your forgiveness."

"You don't win my forgiveness McGee, you earn it. And you have, you did since the day the incident happened. You don't have to keep trying to make up for it by buying and bringing me things." She assured him honestly. She turned to face him, causing a break in the link around her. "You should want to do that anyway." She added with a kidding, smirk.

He only half smiled, "But Abs, how can you-"

"Look Tim, I know you're sorry. I mean do you really think I don't know you better? I know this has been eating you up inside, which is rather ironic, but still… you made a mistake, 'fessed up to it, even though it was more like got caught. But I know your heart is in the right place now, I trust that when you say you're sorry you mean it, therefore you are forgiven." She nodded.

Not allowing himself to buy that, he continued his previous inquiry. "But Abby, how can you trust me after what I did? I stole from you and tried to cover it up, I lied! There's no excuse for it!"

"You're thinking way too much into this McGee," giving him an exasperated look. "The only thing I was truly hurt by, was that you don't seem to think, that had you came to me in you time of need and explained to me your situation, I would have not willing helped you. Do you really think I'm that selfish?" Her expression somewhat offended.

Tim was taken aback by this. She thought, that he thought, she was selfish? Absolutely not! He knew without a doubt that had he asked, she would have gladly shared her treat with his grumbling stomach, being kindhearted being that Abs was. But he didn't, and he knew that his actions had led her to the conclusion logically even though they were untrue. The thought jumbled his own feelings.

"Of course not Abby!" he grabbed her and pulled her close, "I'm the one who was being self-centered, snatching that present, the present given to you especially from Ziva, as if it had no symbolism of gratitude or thanks for something that I had no part in. Devouring it in petty desire and lack of self-control, as if it belonged to me…" he crushed her tightly to him.

Feeling slightly smothered by the overwhelming huddle, she pulled back in small amusement that he was still so wound up about the whole thing. "Okay, okay. Timmy… okay." Finally, he stopped rocking the two of them to look into her eyes.

"Abby, I'm-"

There was a hand clasped to his mouth preventing him from further apology.

"Stop saying that already, would ya? I KNOW!" she emphasized with a gentle but pronounced tone. "Do you want to know just how over this I am?"

He gazed around, not sure how to answer that and not only because he couldn't verbally.

She didn't wait for him to try to figure it out. "Stay!" she commanded with a smile.

Eyes following as she glided away, he stood in silence. Wondering what in the world she could possibly be up to, until he saw her stop in front of her refrigerator, and her hands go for the door. Leaning over just a tiny bit, he could hear the clinging of contents inside. She was searching for something. And when he saw her remove the white, cubic box, he knew all too well what was she had retrieved.

He glared at the cardboard the entire way she had made her return to the spot in front of him. Perhaps his intense stare would somehow disturb gravity and send the box tumbling to the floor so that his chances would be lessened of having to face the monstrosity that got him into this mess in the first place.

All attempts of destroying the cupcake via telekinesis had failed however, as she planted her platform boots just inches from him, the wicked dessert resting in her hands between them. Pleading with his gaze, he prayed she wasn't going to do what she, inevitably, was going to do. But he hadn't been able to catch her eye, she was looking down at the container, her fingers curling underneath the lid.

Instantly, he felt the surge of the Flight or Fight response course through his mind and body. Knowing that the Fight option was useless, he knew he should run and run far away, but he couldn't move. Something was gluing his feet to the tile on which he stood. She popped the top of the white box open, and he was painfully reminded of just what that something was.

The aroma attacked McGee like a vicious animal spotting feeble prey, his mouth already pooling with saliva, recollecting of the taste of the life changing experience. Automatically, he was hypnotized by the brown, moist cake and rich creamy frosting. His body may have even given a small shudder, all his senses being aroused and completely focused on the object in front of him. He, absentmindedly, began to reach for it, if he could just get one little bite…

'NO! No, Timothy, get a hold of yourself. If you do this, all your efforts at trying to make it up to Abigail will be pointless." His conscience warned him.

'Oh, c'mon man, are you insane? Look at it, it looks so good…' the wayward side voiced, but only McGee himself could make the final decision.

'No, I won't do it.' He put his foot down and plunged his fists in his pockets. 'Wait a minute…'

He watched with a puzzled gaze as she began to lift the cupcake from the box, setting the box behind her without even turning around, and then with precision she delicately pulled the treat into two halves. Not even a single crumb fell to the floor.

A whimper escaped him, though he wasn't sure anyone else had heard it. Then, she finally flicked her attention from the dessert to him, a smile wide on her face.

"Here Timmy…" she extended one of the sections to him.

He stood in shock. Was she really offering this to him? Wow, she was a saint. Still, he felt as though he shouldn't except her offer, even if she was trying to prove that this was all water under the bridge. And if he refused, maybe that would prove just how sorry he really was.

"No, thanks A-" He willed himself with great strength to begin.

"Open!" she commanded, staring at the man who was clearly fighting a battle of unnecessary decision.

With his words cut off, he could only stare. Looking at her he knew he'd better do as she said, her expression somewhat annoyed with him. That certainly wouldn't make things any better. So, hesitantly he opened his mouth, figuring that was what she had meant.

As soon as the chocolate froth hit his taste buds, it was over; any attempt at self control had vanished. The more she eased it into his mouth, the further his green eyes rolled into the back of his head in sheer pleasure. Before he knew it, his glorious ride had come to an end as the thoroughly chewed gift began to slide down his throat. Apparently, he missed his body going on autopilot, performing the natural response with food.

Abby, who watched as he enjoy her offering, was all smiles. He noticed that she had yet to devour her portion.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" He motioned towards it, figuring since this was supposed be a peace treaty of sorts, that she would have consumed hers at the same time.

"Well, it seems as though you really enjoyed that, so…" She pushed the remaining half toward his lips.

His eyes went wide as he protested, this would be too generous of her, "Oh no Abs, that's yours. It wouldn't be fair if I-"

But she shoved it in his mouth, this time putting the cake part in first, silencing any disagreement. And then he couldn't help himself as the process started all over again. Soon, too soon, he felt himself swallow, and then it was all over, or so he thought.

To his utter surprise, she eliminated the slim distance between them, and kiss him. Then suddenly he felt the slick tip of her tongue trail along his bottom lip line slowly. The sensation almost made him lose his balance, but then she pulled away.

"Mmm…" she hummed as she then sucked on the tip of her index finger.

It clicked with him as he stood in a drunken daze, she was after the icing.

'Oh yeah…' both sides of his conscious clearly favored that little show.

"So, are we good now? No more of this 'I gotta find a way to make it up to her' and apologizing nonsense?" she put her hands on her hips.

He knew when her stance was like that, he'd better agree with her or face the consequences, so he nodded.

She seemed satisfied with that answer, "Good!" with a pleased smile.

They stayed where they were just watching each other, admiring their restored friendship. A flash of lightening reminded him of why he was able to be down here in the first place.

"Well, I should probably get going before it gets any worse out there. Hey, you want to come over to my place tonight? We could order a pizza, maybe pop some popcorn, and watch a couple movies?" He tried, maybe they could stop on the way and he could sneakily pick up some chocolate icing too.

She chuckled, "You mean you would make a poor delivery boy drive in this?" she replied teasingly. "I have something I need to take care of first." She answered him.

"Oh, well I can wait for you." He opted politely.

"That's sweet Timmy, but no, you go ahead. I'll come over later, when I'm done though." She assured. "That'll give you time to get the pizza and everything."

He could work with that. "Okay Abs, I'll see you soon."

'I think I have a tube in the cabinet above the stove' His mind still on the frosting as he walked toward the door, not hearing her next words.

"Oh very soon, McGee, very soon." As she reached for and flipped open her cell.

"Thurman, it's time."

He thought he had heard her say something when he exited the doorway, so he turned back. But when he took a few steps quietly into where he had just left, he saw the Goths attention was focused on whatever task it was she had to complete; clearly she hadn't said a peep since his departure.

Deciding it was probably just a sound effect from the outside he gave his shoulders a shrug, and turned on his heels, prepared to give leaving another shot. He was brought to a halt at the unexpected someone standing in the doorway. So unexpected and so close he jumped back a bit.

"Oh… hi Thurman, how… how are you doing?" He greeted the night janitor as he tried to steady his now racing heart beat.

The older, heftier man supplied no response and just stared at him looking rather… well Tim could only think of it as creepy and it was making him slightly nervous. The man finally smiled at him. It was wasn't a happy smile though, it was just… creepy. But he leaned toward McGee, and Tim could only come to the awkward conclusion that the guy was about to hug him.

It had taken a few seconds to realize that he was airborne. He wasn't being hugged, he was being lifted!

"What the hell are you doing, Thurman?! Put me down!" McGee demanded in horror, as he noticed they were moving again.

The janitor snickered, "If you say so…"

McGee felt the cool of metal underneath his back as he had been slung from over the man's shoulder to on Abby's silver table. The action had caused his head to connect with the hard surface with quite a bit of force.

"Yah-ow!!!" Tim whined as stars began to dance in front of his vision.

By the time they had stopped and the throbbing now a dull ache, he was aware that something had changed. Looking down his figure, he saw the lines of rope, and then he felt them. They were around his ankles, his knees, his waist, and across his chest. Panic pumped through him.

"What the hell is going on… Abby?!" he called out to who also occupied the lab and rolled his head to look at her as he struggled to get free.

Abigail plucked two latex gloves from a box beside her, and twisted around, her expression absolutely devilish. Gliding her way to the tableside, he gulped. Something very, very hinky was going on here.

Before he had time to try to analyze any of it, she hopped up on the table and was straddling his hips.

"Back already, Timmy?" she teased, snapping the gloves on her wrists as she put them on.

"Abby, what the heck is going on here?!" he begged; now she was starting to creep him out, and not in the good way.

She giggled, "Oh Timmy, Timmy, you're so silly. We're putting this "Cupcake Incident" behind us once and for all." Giving him one of her signature grins.

"I thought we just did that?" Saying he was confused would be a huge understatement.

She laughed with a hint of a little too much evilness for his liking as she leaned down over him. "We are Timothy, there's only one thing left to do now." She whispered mischievously to him.

And just like that, she was back in her upright position, only now she was untucking and unbuttoning his shirt.

"You didn't _really_ think I'd let you walk away from this without some kind revenge, did you?" She studied him.

This was really turning him on… or at least it would have been, had he not been scared out of his mind!

She erupted into horrifying laughter, her head tilting up toward the ceiling. Another quick move and her feet were planted on the floor as she stood beside him now.

"Thurman, my mask please." She requested.

Her silent assistant was at her side in seconds handing her beckoned item over.

As soon as McGee her saw her put on the surgical mask, he tensed drastically as he came to one bone chilling conclusion.

"You're going to operate on me!!" He was so terrified he was dangerously close to fainting.

"I wouldn't think of it as operating Timmy, I would think of it as removing something that didn't belong there in the first place."

As thunder sounded outside, he was struck with a thought. One that now had him laughing hysterically.

"Oh ho ho! This is rich Abs! I have to say you really had me going there for awhile. This, I'd venture to say is your best to date… but seriously, game's over now, I'm sorry, and you've had your fun. Now let me go, so we can go back it to my place and really make up." He smiled slyly and even winked at her.

Lightening lit up the room followed closely by two cracks of thunder. "But I'm not joking McGee."

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE… ANYONE… HELP… BOSS!!!" he called out, noticing the way she said the words, her deadpan expression, she _was_ serious. She was really going to do this!

He had to get out of here, "Thurman! Thurman, man you have to help me out! She's going to kill me!" He pleaded with the janitor standing across from Abby on the other side of the table.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Thanks to me having the cheek swab done and DNA being run, Direct Vance was able to pinpoint me as the guilty culprit for the ever missing box of morning shift donuts. Now I have to buy two boxes for them for a month! So, I'm sure you can understand why I wouldn't mind seeing you punished kid." He patted McGee's arm unapologetically as he glared.

"I'm surprised, Timmy!" She looked at him sympathetically, "I don't want to kill you, I'm just going to make sure you remember to never mess with me again. You know, learn your lesson… And don't worry about the surgery; I was very good at _Operation _when I was younger. I just loved watching that guy's nose lit up bright red and hearing that buzzer go off…" He could see the edge of her eye crinkle with her smile.

"HELP! SHE'S INSANE! HELLLLLLP! PLEASE ABBY DON'T DO THIS… PLEASE! HELP!" This time his hysterics were genuine, and with good reason.

She seemed to ignore him though, instead focusing on his now exposed stomach. "Thurman could you take care of him please, if this is going to be successful, I can't have him breaking my concentration."

With a nod her willing assistant did her bidding and pulled duct tape from his utility belt, heading up to Tim.

"NO! NO! Thurman, no! Nmmm… mmmph…rrrmmph!" The tape had been placed.

"Oh, much better. Now, you just hold still Timmy and this will all be over before you know it!" She assured.

The next thing he saw stunned him still and almost made his eyes pop out and roll onto the floor. She was holding a drill. A drill! Not a proper medical utensil but a DRILL!

As he began to slip into unconsciousness from the utter shock, he fought against his restraints and screamed with all his might, even though it was useless against the tape. He saw the janitor throw his head back in mad scientist laughter and Abby pulled the trigger to start the bit spinning around.

He was painfully aware now of the almost forgotten storm, the rain applauding, the thunder stomping, wind whooping in encouragement, and the lightening flashing like the click of a camera. His own personal crowd, enjoying the spectacle of his demise.

Sensing the end was near as he felt the rotating spear inching closer to his flesh and consciousness fading even faster, he had to give himself one last chance. Conjuring up the final drops of strength and energy he had, he thrashed against the rope as a flash went off.

He shot upright. His restraints had been broken, they were gone! Unbelieving at his own stunt, he looked around to see Abby and her accomplice in complete shock. The relief that flowed through him was overwhelming and he about stuck his tongue out at them. But then something happened when he blinked.

They were gone! He blinked again in sheer confusion and the lab was gone!

A blue flash lit up the inside of Timothy McGee's bedroom causing him to access his situation. He was home, in his bed, sitting straight up, drenched in sweat, his heart beating rapidly, and his breathing uneven. He hadn't broken out of his bindings, he had simply woke up. There were no ropes to begin with! It was just a … another light flashed, only this one was white and it stayed.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Abby questioned, sitting up beside him.

He let out a deep sigh of frustration as he tried to calm himself down, "Yeah… more like nightmare." he admitted.

"Poor baby…" she rubbed his bare back soothingly and pulled him into a hug.

"You wouldn't really do that to me would you?" he asked, looking at her as she moved back away from him slightly.

"Of course I wouldn't Timmy!" she defended, "I'm not that mean!"

She watched as his eyes began to search the room and before she knew it he was over the side of the mattress. Knowing exactly what he was doing, she rolled her own green, sleepy orbs.

"Thurman isn't here Tim!" A bit annoyed he didn't believe her, she laid back down and turned off the light. She heard his full body shuffle back on the bed and she closed her eyes, not being able to resist smiling when a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her against him.

"I'm sorry about the cupcake." He whispered in her ear, kissing its lobe.

She turned herself to look at him as he met her halfway.

"I know Timmy… now go to sleep." She said kindly and he knew she meant it, she always did, but that didn't stop the dream from happening.

He kissed her lovingly and kissed him back and then they settled back down together for the night.

Abby couldn't help but smile in the dark. Whenever he had this dream it meant that the next day she would be getting something from him. Whether it be another cupcake, Caf-Pow, kisses, hugs, CD's, chokers, icing… her possibilities were endless.

'Revenge is sweet!' Her smile was the only thing shinning in the room now.

Still, she had one last thing to do before she could sleep again. She waited until she saw her lids light up and gave her best impression of the sound of a spinning drill. Feeling the arm around her jerk, she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Abby don't do that!"

She chuckled quietly as she rubbed the arm around her.

**----- x ------ x ------ x -----**

* * *

**{Hope you enjoyed it! }**


End file.
